Jacob's Tickle Torture
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Jacob wakes Up Tied to a Chair and Finds that Murdoc has something special in store for him. Don't like don't read.


**This Is Just A Random story I made I Hope You Like It!**

Jacob Woke Up and found that he was in Nothing but his white Boxer shorts. He saw his feet were strapped down While his hands were strapped above his head. He realized he was strapped to a chair.

He wriggled and tried to get free until he heard a voice speak.

"You won't be able to get free kid." A gruff voice spoke.

Jacob Looked and saw Murdoc smirking at him. He was shirtless and wearing Black jeans and his Usual Cuban Heels. Jacob Also Noticed that Murdoc's Finger nails were neatly Trimmed, which he found unsusual.

"Did you do this to me?" Jacob questioned the Bassist.

Murdoc smirked. "Yes I did." Murdoc Leaned in His face was inches from Jacob's. "I have special plans for you."

The Young Golden Haired Mechanic watched as Murdoc took out a few items. A pair of feathers a Bottle of lotion and Two electric tooth brushes.

Murdoc chuckled. "Lets get started shall we?" Murdoc suddenly began tickling Jacob's Abdomen.

The younger one was taken by surprise from the sudden Contact.

"GAHAHAHA!" Jacob Erupted with laughter and squirmed. This Made Murdoc Smile as he continued to tickle the boy. A few Minutes Passed and Murdoc began tickling Jacob's armpits. Jacob just continued to laugh like crazy.

"Murdoc! Y-You Gotta Sta-HAHAHAHA!" Jacob tried to form a sentence but couldn't because he was laughing to hard.

Jacob was Laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face and he was sweating from squirming and laughing.

This just made Murdocs grin widen as he continued to Tickle Jacob.

Murdoc stopped for a Minute to give Jacob a break and then took the Bottle of lotion from the stand and began applying a whole bunch to Jacobs feet.

Murdoc picked up the feathers and began tickling Jacob's feet with them, which caused the Mechanic to erupt with Laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Jacob Screamed with Laughter trying to get free.

"It Tickles to Much Man!" Jacob continued to laugh Hysterically.

"Yeah, I know, but you look so cute laughing and squirming." Murdoc retorted.

Murdoc put the feathers down and picked up the electric tooth brush. He turned it on and Jacob's eye's widened.

"Ya' Ready Golden locks?" Murdoc smiled at him.

Jacob Gulped his heart pounding knowing what was gonna happen. Murdoc leaned in.

"Relax Kid." Murdoc closed his lips around Jacob's. Jacob eye's jolted right open. He felt his Muscles go limp as he relaxed.

But All the Relaxing didn't last for long when Jacob suddenly felt the Bristles of the toothbrush touch his feet. He Immediately Erupted with laughter as he continued to squirm and Laugh like a Maniac.

Murdoc was enjoying the others reactions and Decided to take things further.

Jacob suddenly Felt Murdoc's tongue lick his foot which caused him to scream with Laughter. Murdoc's obscenely long tongue trailed in between Jacobs toes and along the souls of Jacobs soft pale feet. Jacob squirmed as he begged to be let go.  
He was reaching his Limit, He took deep breathes with each Laughter. More tears streamed down his face. His face was red from laughing and He didn't know how much long he would last.

"Murdoc come on! I feel Like I'm gonna Die!" Jacob was Laughing so hard that it hurt.

Murdoc grinned as he tickled the boys stomach.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and Jacob passed out.

Murdoc looked and saw Jacob passed out in the chair.

He unstrapped the boy and carried him to the lift. He rode the lift down with the boy in his arms and opened the doors to his room. He laid the young mechanic down on the bed and pulled th covers over him.

He leaned down and Kissed Jacob on his forehead. "Sorry, Luv."

He then went to his own room to get some sleep.

The Next Morning Murdoc woke up and Found himself strapped to the chair he had Jacob strapped in and He was Barefooted but his Toenails were neatly trimmed. He heard snickering and saw Jacob shirtless and in his Jeans.

"Now It's Your Turn." Jacob Took Out the feathers and other tools and Murdoc could only dread what he knew was coming.

"Oh Boy."

THE END.

**There Ya Have It Tell Me what ya think! Leave your Reviews See ya!**


End file.
